


Latin, eh?

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Homework, Hunter!Reader, Latin, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Studying, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader tries to focus on her Latin homework when a certain Archangel decides to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latin, eh?

You narrowed your eyes a bit, staring at the small laptop-monitor in front of you in displeasure. You made a quick glance on your watch before you let out a resigned sigh and tried to focus on your work again. It was already 11pm but you had to finish your homework until tomorrow in order not to fail Latin class.

You didn’t even know why you had to learn Latin…it was a dead language after all. But your teacher insisted on getting three full translated pages of ancient texts until the following day. Not that you would’ve had time since three weeks and just waited until the last day…

However you tried to ignore the fact that it was your own fault that you had to work through the night now. You translated two and a half pages so far, so you were optimistic that without any unplanned interruptions you’d manage to finish everything and still would get a couple hours of sleep. The most important point remained the ‘without interruptions’, so you prayed to all gods that nobody would get the great idea of bothering you tonight. Especially not the Winchesters or some certain Angel.

It has been a while now since you decided to make a break of hunting to finally finish school. After a job in a university you somehow got the feeling that it would be the right thing to do. When you promised to come back once you´re done, the boys `agreed´. In fact; since you quit they called you about seven times, every time in the middle of the night, because they needed some help. And about the thing with the angel…that was something you rather not thought about.

It seemed like your wish to avoid interruptions would come true, when, after an almost endless time, you finished another paragraph. But with every single word you got more depressed; the work was slow and frustrating. Not to mention that you still didn´t get the point why you had to do this at all. At least it was 12pm now, enough time for the next two paragraphs.

You got interrupted when you suddenly felt something as cold as ice your neck. With a surprised shriek you jumped out of your chair causing it to fell to the floor. The next thing you heard was a deep but soft chuckle behind you.

“ _Oh what a nice reaction_.” You quickly turned around just to find yourself eye to eye with Satan himself. He looked at you with an amused sparkle in his eyes and you noticed that his hand was at the height your neck has been before. It must´ve been the cold backside of his hand that just freaked you out.

_“Lucifer._ ”

“ _Ah, first name base already (Y/N)? Took you a while beloved._ ”  You blushed slightly. He had a point, so far you always called him `Devil´, `Satan´ or something similar every time you met him…the `every time´ was the big problem indeed. You met the devil the first time when he returned from his cage shortly before you started your break.

It was a witch who stole the rings of the four horsemen and brought him back in hope of a nice reward. Lucky you she got sucked in the cage herself when she summoned him and there was another advantage: The cage withdrew the most of his powers so he was on the level of a mere angel, like Castiel or Balthazar, when he returned.

He wasn´t harmless, he was still the devil after all, but Crowley for example was still a bigger problem. At least to the Winchesters. To you it was Lucifer. When you met the first time he somehow seemed to find a special interest in you, as he stated it; `you were his favorite human since the beginning of humanity.´

At first you weren´t sure whether this was a compliment or an insult but when he began to show up again and again, usually during very uncomfortable situations, you began tending to the first one.

“ _What do you want? I´m busy_.” It wasn´t that easy to stay calm and distanced all of the time. With his remaining powers he somehow managed to reanimate his old vessel…and you had to admit he was pretty handsome.  **Wait no, wrong thought** ; it was the devil not some random pretty guy.

“ _Oh, not that unfriendly dear. Can´t I just visit my favorite human without any specific reason? And whatever you may be busy with… **how**  could it **ever**  be more interesting that me?_”

“ _Your favorite human…yes, **when again**  did you stop hating all of humanity? Plus: It can be more ** important**, so if you excuse me now…_” “ _I didn´t…_ ” He pouted at you but you ignored him and lifted your chair from the ground. But ignoring him hasn´t been the best idea either.

“ _What is it that can be more important than me?_ ”  Before you could react he grabbed your Notebook and looked at the screen in confusion. You tried to get it back in an instant but he just held it higher so it was out of your reach. If you would tickle him, he´d maybe…

“ _Don´t even **think**  about it._” He didn´t even look at you while saying this.

Ah yeah; demons, archangels and their stupid mind-reading, you nearly forgot about that. Now that you thought about it you had to admit tickling Satan could indeed be a bad idea…he could damage your laptop and you only had this one.

He still looked at the screen highly concentrated so you started wondering whether he didn´t know how to use modern technologies or if he was illiterate. He wouldn´t understand it anyways, so…

“ _Would you please stop offending me (Y/N)? That´s impolite_.”

“ _So is reading my mind without permission… **wait** , you understand the text?_”

“ _Bah, of course I do. I´m an archangel and nearly as old as existence itself, what did you think?_ ” When your brain finally managed to get the message an idea took shape in your head, but before you could even think of speaking it out loud, Lucifer interrupted you.

“ _Oh this would be considered cheating beloved_!” Damn. “ _You are the devil. You don´t really…_ ” “ _Yes I´m the devil, but that doesn´t mean that I have no principles._ ”  **Damn twice**.

Maybe you should have had a bad conscience considering the fact that the devil had more moral than you…but it was nearly 1pm. You were tired and annoyed, the devil himself stood in your room and didn´t give the impression as he´d intend to leave soon… and the text you needed so urgent wouldn´t just translate itself.

“ _Well maybe it will dear?_ ” You looked at Lucifer with an annoyed glance. Great now Satan made fun of you.

_“I would never make fun of you (Y/N). We could make a…how do those petty crossroad-demons call it? Ah yeah; **A deal**._ ”

“ _Yeah nice idea, but I thought you had your principles? Plus I´d like to keep my soul. Selling it for a nice Latin grade would be…stupid. Even if I think after all that hunting with the Winchesters it´s worth didn´t really increase…_ ”

“ _Ah you know, I´m the Lord of hell, do I look like I´d care about such things?_ ” Ah yeah, the snake with the split tongue. “ _And I would never accept your precious soul beloved. I´m an angel, I don´t buy and sell souls like they´d be some kind of currency._ ”

The last sentences made you raise an eyebrow. What else would you have to offer to him? Being nothing but a mere human? Suddenly a wide smirk appeared on his face that made you narrowing your eyes a bit. A bad feeling began building up in your stomach.

“ _We´ll make following deal: I translate this text for you, a work of some five minutes, and you…you´ll be nicer to me._ ” “ ** _…sorry…?_** ” You weren´t sure if you could trust your ears.

  _“I said you´ll be nicer to me. You know, like not looking at me with this distrusting glance from your pretty eyes, not calling me `Satan´ with this depreciative tune in your adorable voice…you could invent a nickname for me? I heard humans doing this a lot. And you could stop complaining when I visit you but greet me friendly._ ” You could do nothing but stare at him in disbelief. Did the devil just ask you to be ` **nicer** ´ to him?

“` _Devil´ does also count as depreciative. And yes, he did._ ” You nodded brief, before you started shaking your head. You still had some problems with realizing everything but a soft smile sneaked on your face.

_“Alright. Would ` **Luce** ´ be fine?_” He tilted his head a bit, thinking, before he nodded approvingly.

“ _Accepted. You could have been more creative, but we can work on it._ ” Then he started smiling again, looking directly into your eyes and causing you to shiver.

_“We have a deal then my dear (N/N)?_ ” He stepped closer, leading your heart to skip a beat.

“ _I guess so._ ”

“ _So, as hunter you know how crossroad-demons seal their deals?”_  You could do nothing but nod, a faint blush appearing on your cheeks when he came even closer bowing down to you slightly. You felt a deep chuckle and with the blink of an eye you felt his warm lips on yours. You melted in the kiss, enjoying his soft touch and the warm feeling inside your stomach. It just lasted some seconds before he slowly pulled away, his eyes locked on yours.

“ _A nice method to seal an arrangement…I shall keep this in mind for later._ ”


End file.
